Ash x May go on a date
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Ash has won his first gym badge in the Hoenn region to everyone cheering for him even May so he came over to her and asked "Would you like to go out on a date with me May?." So how will it turn out


Ash and May go out on a date

Ash was in love with May since he first started his adventures in the Hoenn region so he was working up the courage to ask her out on a date so today he plucked up the courage as she was cheering him on as he was in a Pokemon battle against Roxanne the Gym leader of Rustbro city so she sat and watched him battling Roxanne who was down to her last Pokemon a Geodude and Ash was battling with Marshtomp.

As she watched Marshstomp knocked Geodude out with one hit KO as Pikachu had been knocked out earlier so he was watching from the sidelines to everyone cheering so he and Roxanne recalled their Pokemon walked up to each other and shook hands so we ran out to them she squealed " Congregates Ash on winning your first gym badge here in Heonn region".

(Ash's Pov)

I smiled while blushing at May then i took a deep breath then said " May would you like to go out on a date with me?."

May stood there in shock at me then squealed with happiness then said " Yes Ash i would love too".

I breathed in relief at this glad she accepted to go out on a date i smiled at Brock who gave a groan of displeasure but forked over $50 Poke dollars as he had bet me if i was going to chicken out on asking May for a date so hand in hand we walked out of the gym looking happier than i had ever been in my life of course i liked Misty but she was childish and was never girlfriend material unlike May who was like a grown up and took care of Max her younger brother so she was so gentle, kind, loving and had a good heart.

(May's Pov)

I was in excitement Ash had asked me out on a date my first ever one he had told me all about Misty but she was only a friend to him not girlfriend material as she always used to make fun of him when he returned a Pokemon back to it's family and always complaining about one thing or another so i was wondering what we were going to do on our date when Ash said very shyly " Would you like to go out for dinner then going for a swim later on how does that sound to you May?."

I smiled and said " Yes that sounds really romantic Ash then maybe watch a movie while watching the sun setting into the distance?."

He smiled took my hand then said " Anything for you my beautiful May".

I smiled like a mad thing so as we exited the Gym people came running up saying congrats to Ash for winning his first Gym badge in the Hoenn region so after dealing with the crowds we went to the one of the poshest cafe's in Rustbro city Cafe Posh so they found seats and were served by the waiter So Ash ordered The chicken pudding with gravy along with some beer so i opted for the Lasagna with some coke to drink then they had desserts couples with some romantic music so afterwards they hit the swimsuit shop for some swimsuits i choose a most beautiful one that made Ash's mouth go wide open with shock so he went to the gents section where he choose a pair of shorts that made my mouth hang open so they paid for their purchases.

Soon they were at the beach and having fun swimming in the warm water's and playing with the wild water Pokemon that roamed the seas so Ash playfully splashed me before i splashed him back before he caught me in his arms we were both blushing at each other before Ash kissed me on the lips with such a gentle kiss that i moaned into the kiss then we broke the kiss for air looking into each others Ash whispered " I love you May with all my heart".

I whispered back " I love you too Ash".

So they swam back to the shore and headed back to their apartment so Ash opened the sliding doors and slipped on the TV found a cool movie so they sat and watched the movie with the sun setting over the city i said " Oh Ash this has been the most romantic day ever thank you very much i loved it very much i love you Ash Ketchum".

Ash smiled and whispered " Thank you May Power you have made me very happy to hear you say that i Love you too".

They noticed the night drawing in so they turned in for the night i smiled as i watched Pikachu curl up beside Ash who was smiling he said " Goodnight Bud see you in the morning goodnight May".

I smiled and said " Goodnight Ash see you in the morning"

With that we fell asleep i was fair excited i had my first ever kiss and also date with the most romantic boy on the planet Ash Ketchum the love of my life


End file.
